Jaune The Wandering Gamer
by RikuLandis
Summary: I've been left behind by my own father just because I was weak, clumsy and stupid but not for long I'll show you. with my gamer abilities I will wander across the remnant and across the sanus continent to become THE NUMBER 1 HUNTSMEN. MY FIRST FANFIC SORRY IF I MADE MISTAKES. (CANCELLED)
1. Start Of The Game (sorry for mistakes)

**Once upon a time they are two brothers**

**The light and dark**

**Soon the big brother light created life and fun while the little brother dark envied his big brother and created darkness and destruction and thus the two brother fought together and thus creating a rivalry**

**Between the two of them but soon the big brother light is now tired of this rivalry and he soon realize that it won't go any longer if they have a rivalry between them he soon go to his little brother and told him that this fight wouldn't go any longer so he wanted peace between him and his brother then his little brother dark**

**Reluctantly agree's but soon they made**

**Peace together and created life and destruction creating remnant and two races human and faunus**

**but a certain someone who**

**Is the goddes of universe**

**Gaia**

**So she visited this universe so out of curiosity she check the universe**

**When she found it she soon found imbalance between the two so she watch**

**Everyday and Everynight**

**But soon regretted because the two brothers took her power and created the**

**Silver-eyed warriors and the four relics**

**Knowledge,destruction,choice and wisdom**

**But she uses her power to give**

**someone who is loyal and kind**

**her champion**

**so she uses her remaining powers that will lead her her to an eternal sleep and give it to a certain blonde and that**

**Someone is**

**Jaune Arc**

_

A ten year old Jaune is seen practicing his sword and shield combo who seem to try(read:failing) to hurt dummy

"haaaahhh"Jaune shouted trying to hurt the dummy but fail to hit it cause why his clumsy stance says it

"again Jaune try hitting it harder"Jaune looks back and see his father Johnathan Arc

Jonathan Arc is a famous huntsmen he defeated hundreds of grimms making a legacy from his accomplishment but in truth he tried to give advice to his son Jaune Arc but he keep failing and failing and failing!? Those were the thoughts of his father but he had a plan to get rid of Jaune he will left him in the forest and find a new son who is better than him. 'that's it' thought Johnathan Arc

"Jaune"shouted Johnathan to get his attention

"yes dad?"said Jaune

"lets go camping in the forest son maybe you can learn something in the forest"said Jaune's father trying to lure him

Jaune was thinking 'if i go to the forest maybe dad would teach me sometging cool!? Something awesome!? Someth–'

"Jaune"Jaune was soon derailed out of his thoughts when his father called out to him

"well"his father said then soon Jaune will soon regret it.

"sure"Jaune accepted it happily

"Jaune will be camping here for two weeks and you will show your skills to your mother how awesome you are

Jaune"his father tries to lure him to a trap

'soon i will get rid of this **pest** then get a new son and give him better training than him'his father thought angrily

'when i do that i will train my new son then say that my current son died of grimm because his weak,clumsy and stupid'his father thought chuckling evilly

"Dad?"he was derailed of his thought when he look behind him he saw Jaune with his backpack walking beside him

"are we there yet?"Jaune asked looking to his father

"yes we're here"his father stop in the middle of the forest Jaune following his father stop. He starts lookin at his father

"we shall rest here start unpacking"his father ordered his son soon Jaune starts unpacking and unrolls his mat when his finished he waited.

"start resting we shall start tommorrow"

His father ordered him and waiting for him to answer

"sure dad"Jaune said happily"when i do that can you train me tommorrow"Jaune said looks down not wanting to make eye contact

"yes Jaune show me your best shot tomorrow ok"his father said with his smile his **fake smile**.

"ok Dad!"Jaune shouted happily looking up to his father showing his brightest smile.

"sure now get some rest"Said his father looking at Jaune who's now going to sleep

'soon,soon'his father thought waiting for him to sleep

When night came out Jaune is now shifting in his bed uncomfortable when he woke up he looks up seeing now is midnight he sat up looking around finding his father when he stand up he shouted calling his father.

"Dad!?Dad!?"he kept shouting and shouting trying to find his father but to no avail

"Dad!?Where are you!?"he tries again tears threatening to fall

"Dad!?Please where are you!?"he kept shouting and shouting thirty minutes later he dropped to his knee crying wondering why he left him what did he do wrong.

He kept crying and he hear a growl when he look behind him he saw a bear with a bone mask a spike protruding in its back a black fur and a skeletal armor and a sinister red looking eyes this was an ursa major.

Jaune pales and tries to crawl back but he was frozen in fear.

"stay back!!"he shouted but to no avail his negative emotion only feeds it

The ursa major is now howling.

Jaune only looks in fear because why he was now grimm food the ursa major is now readying a bite to eat him alive when it does that it lunges trying to eat the still frozen Jaune.

Jaune wanted to dodge but he can't still frozen in fear he closes his eyes waiting for his death.

It didn't came

He takes a peek when he does that his now looking a frozen grimm he opens his eyes and look around his surroundings when he did it everthing around him is grey he doesn't know when he try to look again only for to get startled from a blue screen.

**WELCOME TO THE GAMER**

He was confused at what his looking at but when he tried speaking he was cut off

**WE WILL NOW TEACH YOU THE BASICS AND MANY ELSE TRY SAYING "MENU"**

"m-m-m menu"Jaune stuttering following on that blue screen

**STATUS**

**SKILLS**

**QUESTS**

**INVENTORY**

**NOW SAY STATUS OR STATS USING YOUR MOUTH OR YOUR MIND**

"s-s stats"still stuttering but follows

**[JAUNE ARC]**

**[LEVEL:1]**

**AGE:10**

**HP:800/800**

**MP:80/80**

**AP:1000/1000 [LOCKED]**

**STR:10**

**DEX:8**

**VIT:5**

**INT:9**

**WIS:11**

**CHR:6**

**LUK:1**

**FREE POINTS:5**

**LIEN:10**

**EXP:4/100**

**WILL YOU DISTRIBUTE YOUR POINTS**

"n no"Jaune said less stuttering

**CONGRATULATIONS BY SAVING YOUR POINTS YOU HAVE GAIN 2 INT AND WIS**

Jaune is now confused of what the heck is happening now.

**NOW TRY SAYING SKILLS**

"skills?"Jaune tilts his head said in a confusing tone.

**GAMERS MIND-LEVEL:MAX**

**GAMERS BODY-LEVEL:MAX**

**OBSERVE-LEVEL:1**

**[Description:observe show's people's levels,stats and many more it shows you the level of many kinds animals,plants and many more.]**

Jaune now looks at his skill and was quite surprised looking at it but only one thought that come in his mind 'what's a gamer' and was startled when he see's the blue screen

**WILL TEACH YOU LATER WHATS THE GAMER HONEY**

ok now that make Jaune look confused so he goes to another one

"quests"said Jaune getting a random praise from the blue screen.

**WOW YOUR LEARNING MAYBE I'LL** **TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT AND MANY THINGS.**

Jaune is now confuse as to why he hears a woman's chuckle in his head and he doesn't know why.

***AHEM* ****MOVING ON**

**[Current quest]**

**[Training** **(on progress)]**

**[reward:exp:1000 lien:100]**

**GOOD NOW SAY INVENTORY**

"inventory"Jaune still confused startled seeing empty boxes.

**OH MY I'LL GIVE YOU A STARTER WEAPON ANNND HERE YOU GO NOW BE READY TRY EQUIPPING IT**

Jaune now looks at his inventory seeing a shortsword he equips it and looks at the still frozen ursa major.

**NOW TRY USING OBESERVE ON IT**

"observe"Jaune said in a serious tone he knows his going to fight but now his prepared he waits.

A blue screen pops out he checks the stats of the grimm.

**[URSA MAJOR]**

**[LEVEL:10]**

**STR:20**

**DEX:10**

**VIT:5**

**INT:1**

**WIS:1**

**LUK:0**

when finished his now ready preparing a clumsy stance his now ready when everything starts to go back in normal he stabs the mouth of the grimm and through the neck of the grimm he was surpirised that he manage to stab it but when he see's the grimm its not moving

He removes his sword and steps back the grimm drops down in front of him he doesn't know he use observe on the weapon his eyes were wide so wide it bulge out of his head

**[GAIA'S SHORTSWORD]**

**[A rank A shortsword looks normal outside but when upgrade it will increase its density and size]**

"...wow"Jaune in awe looking at his swortsword startled when the blue screen up.

**QUEST COMPLETE**

**[Training]**

**[Gotten rewards exp:1000 lien:100]**

**[level up level up level up level up]**

**[bonus objective:aura unlocked]**

Jaune was surprised that his aura unlocked he knows aura so yeah he checks his level now

**JAUNE ARC]**

**[LEVEL:5]**

**AGE:10**

**HP:800/800**

**MP:80/80**

**AP:1000/1000**

**STR:10**

**DEX:8**

**VIT:5**

**INT:9**

**WIS:11**

**CHR:6**

**LUK:1**

**FREE POINTS:15**

**LIEN:110**

**EXP:104/2000**

Jaune is now ready to become who he is

Or who he was a hero a huntsmen but those are impossible so now he prepare the endless numbers of challenges so now he will overcome challenge and say one word

"I'LL BE THE NUMBER 1 HUNTSMEN IN THE WORRRLLLLLDDDD!!!!"Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs and when he stops he prepares and a challenging quest in his mind.

'two years I'll train two years of learning, two years of combat and two year of proving my father'Jaune thought determined and eyes burning of conviction his more determined more thanthan never. But he was startled by the blue screen so he read what it says and now his more determined when he starts reading it.

**[QUEST OBTAINED]**

**[reach level:60 so you can prove your father wrong]**

**[rewards exp:900,00 lien:500,00]**

So now Jaune is now packing his things he was scared to go alone but thanks to **GAMERS MIND **his now prepared and goes on a journey where challenges awaits him.

**Hi i'm just gonna give some author notes I'm new to being author you can't judge me yet but I'll keep myself posted when you guys needed some updates I'll give an early chapter 2 so yeah but if your asking gender i am male and this is my first fanfic so yeah byeee~~ oh my inspiration on this fanfic can be any on my reading list byyeeee~~**


	2. Past is in the Past

**Hello everyone its the early chapter hehe sorry for the first chapter i will fix it in the meantime i will show you the achievement that our little jauney here has so I've been reading a lot gamer stories so help me OUM I'll give you a timskip to two years no worries I'll be giving you some flashback and also I'm little obsessed of fire in fire dragon slayer arts so yeah hehe I'll be giving him skills and some weapons I'm bad at describing weapons or anything else so yeah expect some bad naming sense and description so yeah so lets get moving on this story and see our little Jaune-Jaune so continue.**

'really' **thought**

"really" **talking**

**_"really"_ attack names**

_'really' flashback_

2 years later

-

(Jaune's POV)

We now see Jaune in his 4'1 height

Black clothing and lean muscles

That can be only classified as swimmers body.

its been so long that i had been training so hard and achieving great heights and many things i can't wait this to show my father that i am no longer weak or clumsy

Hehe.

I was just checking some of my stats and my skills for some good use and today it now look like these

**[JAUNE ARC]**

**[LEVEL:64]**

**AGE:12**

**HP:240000/240000**

**MP:118000/118000**

**AP:250000/250000**

**STR:104**

**DEX:106**

**VIT:110**

**INT:250**

**WIS:220**

**CHR:180**

**LUK:100**

**FREE POINTS:50**

**LIEN:983,084**

**EXP:28004/1000000**

let's just say i completed the quest there are some times an annoying deathstalker will always follow me i don't know why though but it always follow me but i will be damned her semblance can shapeshift into different animals and grimm too so yeah he happily remembers that memory that day he adopted her.

_

_(Flashback Jaune 3rd person pov)_

_Last year_

_I was whistling down the road where i was going to atlas but i feel a nagging feeling someone is following me i tried looking back but there's no one there_

_"wtf ok who keeps following me in these damn tracks" i tried looking back but there's nothing again and I'm sick of it i tried to run away but i keep feeling the same thing when i was been followed i look back and there it was my stalker (AN:pun intended) and i will always say this in it's appropriate time_

_"what the fuck?" while still running that damn deathstalker is following me everytime i tried to lose it but it will always find me and the how the hell did it found me i have a stealth skill that it's **maxed out** and it still follow me i stopped running then i look at the damn deathstalker i take a step forward but it step back i tried it again bit it will **ALWAYS **step back then here i was standing face to face with the deathstalker._

_"ok will do this all day or the other way around" i wait,wait,wait,wait,wait,wait_

**_THREE HOURS LATER_**

_i wait,i wait,i wait 'OK ENOUGH OF WAITING' Jaune shouted through his thought and equips GAIA'S SHORTSWORD(AN:not upgraded) then pointed at the deathstalker_

_"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING FOLLOWING ME!?!?"Jaune shouted at the deathstalker and soon the deathstalker changes its body._

_Jaune was shocked of what is it doing 'did i witness that a deathstalker is changing' Jaune thought of what the hell is going on now so he used observe at the deathstalker and was frozen at his feet when he sees the description._

**_[LILITH]_**

**_[LEVEL:23]_**

**_AGE:4_**

**_Hp:2000/2000_**

**_Ap:900/900_**

**_STR:38_**

**_DEX:44_**

**_VIT:30_**

**_INT:36_**

**_WIS:28_**

**_CHR:66_**

**_LUK:55_**

_he saw a young little girl that is roughly four years old 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT LUCK AND CHARISMA' Jaune thought angrily of what the heck is that stats its not normal then he looks at the girl and now knows why_

_'OH MY GOD IT SO CUTE'Jaune in the outside was calm and collected in the inside he was squealing why._

_The little girl in front of him was wearing a cute white dress no footwear and her hair is white and her eyes is shining as a garnet and has long circular ahegao sticking at the top of her hair**(AN:think of phym in God Eater 3 without her coat and footwear.)**_

_"a-a-a are y-y you g going t-t-t-t to k-k kill me"the girl stuttered looking down and scared of what is he going to do_

_Jaune look at his right hand where its still pointing at her and soon regretted what he did 'fuck' Jaune cursed at his thought_

_"n no I'm not going to kill you I'm sure" Jaune reassure her that his not going to kill her so he lowered his sword._

_"a-a-a are y-y you s-s sure" the girl stuttered still scared_

_"yes of course i won't hurt you"Jaune reassured her again and he smiles at her_

_A genuine smile(**AN:not a creepy one i assure of you)**_

_"t-t-t then w-w will y-y-y-y you b be m- m- my daddy"the stuttered and looks up making eye contact and soon his weakness has been exploited tears are threatening to fall at the side of her eyes_

_'goddamnit' Jaune curses at his weakness and gives her the brightest smile he could give._

_"of course"Jaune accepting her as a arc promise so he will protect her a loooottt now_

_"yaaayyy"Lilith is now running around in circular motion with her arms in the air then she hugs him._

_"thank you"Lilith looks at her new father with her brightest smile and soon she breaks the hug._

_Yeeeppp he will be protecting her a lot now and oh before he forgot._

_"whats your name"Jaune asking her name_

_"Lilith!" Lilith shouted her name in happinnes_

_Chuckling at her happiness "Jaune, Jaune Arc" Jaune saying his name_

_"t-t then will i take your last name since you are now my daddy"she fidgets then she pushes both of her index fingers._

_"hahaha of course Lilith oh and welcome to the Arc Family"Jaune accepted of her facts_

_"yaaayyy then my name is Lilith Arc!"_

_She shouted in with her right hand pointed at the sky and legs apart in both happiness and cuteness_

_Sigh'welp I'll be taking care of a child yeep'_

_' Jaune thought tiredly "well come on lets go" Jaune held out a hand to hold her_

_"yaaayyy adventure" Lilith grab his hand and then tugs at him "lets go daddy!" she shouted at him happily while tugging at him_

_"hahaha"Jaunes laugh's at her antics then started going to his designated location_

_(flashback ended)_

And here we are where he is now checking his skills

**GAMERS MIND:LEVEL-MAX**

**GAMERS BODY:LEVEL-MAX**

**OBESERVE:LEVEL-MAX**

**DANGER SENSE:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:senses danger in 200 miles radius]**

**AURA SENSE:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:you could feel and sense the aura within them in 200 miles radius]**

**MEDITATION:LEVEL-88**

**[Description:you will the around your body then anyone else]**

**SWORD PROFICIENCY:LEVEL-64**

**[Description:can use any sword by having enough level or can use many different swords]**

**SHIELD PROFICIENCY:LEVEL-55**

**[Description:can use any shield by having enough level or can use many different shields]**

**SWORD DANCE:LEVEL-76**

**[Description:a deadly combination of both beauty and death]**

**DUAL MAGIC:LEVEL-77**

**[Description:allowing the user to damage the enemy and using bothboth magic at the same time. Cost of mp:30]**

**FIREBOLT:LEVEL-76**

**[Description:combination of both fire and lightning bolt. Cost of mp:20]**

**SPINNING MANA ARROW:LEVEL-89**

**[Description:an arrow covered in mana's raw energy. Cost of mp:10]**

**MANA ARROW:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:mana covered arrow. Cost of mp:10]**

**MAGICIAN:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:by beaing a magician you have gained less 20 percent of mana loss]**

**CROSS SLASH:LEVEL-98**

**[Description:by damaging your enemies in cross form. Ap cost:10**

**MYRIAD ARROWS:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:by hurting your enemies using the birightest arrows ever. Cost of mp:90]**

**FINAL STAND:LEVEL-88**

**[Description:by calling heavens above you will destroy your enemies in one slash. Cost of ap:2000]**

**HAND TO HAND COMBAT:LEVEL-88**

**[Description:gives you advantage to deal damage without a weapon and be deadly making them underestimate your skills in CQC.]**

**MARTIAL ARTIST:LEVEL-89**

**[Description:by following the flow of the ying yang you have found balance to yourself]**

**FIRE DRAGON SLAYER ART:LEVEL-79**

**[Description:by the powers of the dragon you have the strength of a dragon by using wild flames as your specialty you will never feel cold in the night and in the snow and you will never sweat in sun]**

**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE:LEVEL-77**

**[Description: the combination of both lightning and flames can cause greater damage and an aoe effect]**

**STEALTH:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:HA! Now you see me now you don't having the greatest stealth they'll never see it coming]**

**STEALTH ATTACK:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:I'll wring your neck then i stab you at the throat. Causes great damage during sneak attack]**

**PARKOUR:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:by the arts of parkour I'll do a lot stunts,tricks and flips]**

**SPEAR PROFICIENCY:LEVEL-65**

**[Description:can use any spears or lance by having enough level or can use many different spear or lance]**

**MECHASHIFTING:LEVEL-92**

**[Description:by building many kinds and many styles of different weapons]**

**GUNSLINGER:LEVEL-88**

**[Description:can wield many different guns be it pistols,rifles many kinds of firearm without missing a beat.]**

**SEWING:LEVEL-88**

**[Description:by sewing you can upgrade anything you want if it's clothes you can add dust in it]**

**SINGING:LEVEL-78**

**[Description:by having a beautiful voice you can woo the girls and have a great time(AN:if you know what i mean mhhmm)]**

**GUITARIST:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:you are a guitarist GOOOODDD!!!]**

**MECHANIC:LEVEL-95**

**[Description:you could build construct anything else you want]**

**COOKING:LEVEL-MAX**

**[Description:mhhmm *insert om nom nom sounds* delicious]**

**PORTAL:LEVEL-54(AN:wakfu style but gold portals not blue)**

**[Description:you have the greatest advantage and greatest damage]**

I look at my skill and i had pride of my skillset now back where we starting he nows wear a black shortsleeves longcoat with gold accents,blackboots that has hidden feature,Joker's shirt**(AN:persona 5 if someone ask these qustions)**and gauntlets that covers up his forearm and into the back of his palm making it gloves

And hidden blades this is his weapon his secondary weapon this weapon is black and has gold lining and the metal he use is adamantium so the metal will be indestructible his primary weapon is in his back or the inventory is a gun sword that has black and gold accents in between his hilt

**(AN:the main character weapon in mahou sensou AND FUCK THE ANIME THE ENDING SUCKS)**and his tertiary weapon is in his hip and again his inventory is his family legacy Crocea Mors or Crocea Mors 2.0 he build it in different kinds of metal and adds the sheath of the weapon his sheath can expand into a cannon and a shield(**AN:firmament's weapons without rocket boosters) **his sword is magnificent

A double-edged blade that has some designs and writings in the flat of the blade and gold accent and a crossguard that has a round cross in it some few designs that the accent is blue

And a hilt blue in color and gold twirling accents and pommel that is round and blue**(AN:search fate/go and look at Julius Caesar sword)**

"daddy!"Jaune looks behind him and see's his daughter running behind him so he use oberve at her

**[LILITH]**

**[LEVEL:36]**

**AGE:5**

**HP:26000/26000**

**AP:15000/15000**

**STR:55**

**DEX:49**

**VIT:44**

**INT:77**

**WIS:64**

**CHR:100**

**LUK:99**

"what is it Lilith"Jaune stop observing and asked her

"where are we going next"Lilith asked happy going to a another kingdom

"hmm what about my village maybe i show you something there"Jaune answering her question

"really!"Lilith shouted in happiness that she's gonna go visit his father's house and family

Chuckling at her eagerness"yes honey" Jaune answered smiling

"yaaaayyy"she runs around in a circular motion while her arm are still in the air

Chuckling he pick her up and goes into his next direction his village

"will i meet your parents daddy"Lilith asked her daddy

"yes"Jaune answered her

"will meet them again"

(3rd person pov)

"wake up sunshine"Jaune waking Lilith up

"*yawn*are we there yet daddy"Lilith asked while rubbing her eyes and stretching

"yes we're here now"Jaune answered and lo and behold the front gate of village named Amsel

Jaune puts Lilith down then helds out his hand.when Lilith grab his hand still rubbing her eyes they walked down and knocked the front gate

_Knock Knock Knock_

The guard then opens the gate slightly and asked

"name please"the guard asked

"Jaune Arc"Jaune saying his name while motioning to himself then to Lilith

"Lilith Arc"Lilith yawns while saying her name

The guard looks at them in shock here he is alive and well when his father reported they told them that he could not find him so he asked why so he brought his training showing blood not real but **fake** he asked why but only his **fake** tears answered

So he give a sympathy look and soon they made a grave in a few weeks that says

**Jaune Arc**

**A child worthy to find challenges**

**Happy,fun and loyal child**

his mother and his seven sisters cried for him cried saying why did he die or this is not fair but when you see the father his head down but when you look closely he was smiling but **not** a genuine smile but a** evil smile** saying he finally did it.

But that was in the past this is now he now seen a twelve year old boy who's holding his daughter in a very protective manner why he develop overprotectiveness from some random mugger who's trying to hurt his daughter and he punch him to **near death** so yeah but he stopped when he see's the scared look of his daughter and they leave him in the sidewalk many had their scrolls on as to make a joke that a kid punch a man to **near death** no one knows why anyway continue.

The guard looks on disbelief and eventually they let them enter the village

"you may enter"the guard looks at the two and soon then closes the gate without anyone entering

Jaune and Lilith entered the village without a hassle so Jaune wanted to visit his home but first he has to deal something else he kneels down to Lilith and asked.

"Lilith will you please wait daddy in the playground sweetheart"said Jaune in a sweet voice that many women would hear in 50 miles radius.

"then will come play with me later"said Lilith wondering if the father could play with her

Chuckling"yes honey but please wait for daddy ok"said Jaune with a smile

"ok!"shouted happily she run to the playground to play.

Jaune sighed then he stand then he looks the direction of his home" i'm coming home"said Jaune to himself with a smile

We see Jaune walking to the direction of his home when he senses danger when icon pop up

**YOU SENSE DANGER**

He looks at the bank being robbed so he went to the bank and assess the situation in front of him using **Aura sense** and observe he see's ten people lvl 5 to 4 was held hostage and 8 robbers lvl 10 to 15 so he did what his best its a small bank robbery it would relatively be easy.

He walks the front door and looks around him he see's ten hostage being held gunpoint at their heads

"what are you doing here twerp"he looks at the man and said

"did one of them called the local police"asked Jaune waiting for his answers

"what did you say you fuckin cunt" he ignored him and asked again

"i asked did someone called the local police"Jaune asked only to get hit by the head but Jaune is strong so yeah he looked down the man writhing in pain

"well your choice"he kicked the man rendering him unconscious

"so who's next"Jaune asked lazily waiting for his target the 7 of them were wary so they did step back but not much so they all charged unsheathing their swords

'well so much for asking'he sighed unsheathing his sword in his hip

One guy tried using an overhead slash but Jaune slash at his enemy destroying his aura kicking him to his second enemy the third one use a horizontal slash but it was blocked using the blade of his sword he kneel down trying to hit another one at his legs but he was knocked out when Jaune uses the hilt of his sword the fourth one charge shouting his battle cry going for a stab stopped and looks down at his neck and Jaune was already at neckpoint Jaune was fast why he just used right foot at the front and left foot at the back putting his sword at his chest then burst forward and his already there the fifth one tries to strangle at the back but was stomped on his foot Jaune uses the tactic he kick the man in the nuts then back kicked another one in the nuts

Soon both of them are writhing in pain with their hands on their private parts and soon they were rendered unconscious when they were kicked in the nuts again he looked forward then see two kids shaking at their feets

"surrender"Jaune said to the two kids who puts their weapons down then raise their hands and kneeled down then Jaune binds them with a rope and left them be

Soon siren were now heared at the bank

It was now afternoon when he checked his so now Jaune was now going to his home trying to surprise them but was frozen in his tracks he saw both of his family celebrating a party with a saying

**CONGRATULATIONS NOAH ARC**

He soon looks at the boy roughly around his age, 4'0 height then he now see his sisters his mother is celebrating he doesn't know why when he looks at a suspicious tombstone in the backyard he was frozen he dropped to the knees and Jaune was now close to crying he now knows why he look at his parents saying 'congratulations' or 'good luck at school' or something he tries stand up bet he can't with so much tears dripping down at his face that he never noticed that he was crying so he tried close his heart but he can't so he left running off to the scene but he didn't notice that three of his eldest sister

"who's that guy"his first eldest asked

"i don't know but lets follow him" three of them agree and soon excused their selves to follow him

Jaune was now at the playground looking for Lilith when he did that he saw Lilith happily tosses her foot around back and forth at the swings he soon walked up to her and sit at the swing beside her Lilith notice then she goes down at the swing then jump at the lap of and looks at Jaune happily

"did you found your family"Lilith asked then Jaune shook his head 'no'

There was tense quiet between the two so Jaune broke the silence

"we're leaving"Jaune said to his daughter wanted to leave

"why"Lilith asked confused then tilts her hed head

"will go someplace where my family lives or for us so maybe we can go to mistral or vale for that matter"said Jaune in a distant tone

Lilith thought for a minute then accepted it happily

"great lets go"Jaune held out his hand then soon when Lilith grab his hand the both of them walk then Jaune now looking side to side

"menu"Jaune commanded then an icon pop out then he see's something will change him forever

**THE GAME IS NOW EXPERIENCING AN UPDATE TO THE GAME WILL YOU LIKE TO UPDATE**

He never accepted it first yeah so he waited for two years so he could meet his parents why he will experience maturity and experience in the roads so he wanted his mind to be a child of course his not that stupid so now he accepted it

"yes"Jaune accepted to update the game

**WHEN YOU FIND SOMETHING COMFORTABLE OR A BED SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU WILL NOW GET UPDATE TOMMORROW MORNING**

Now we see Jaune and Lilith are now leaving the area but when Jaune look back he will now phrase something he said two years ago

"I will become the number 1 huntsmen"

-

**And that's the chapter sorry if you found it bad or anything else I'll keep myself posted or anything else**

**Now ask yourself will Jaune become a number 1 huntsmen or will he strive forward and surpass many hunters and huntresses will find out in the next chapter**

**BYYYYEEEE~~**


	3. Quick question

**hello i have some questions to you guys should i choose fanfiction or wattpad, well since i'm thinking about that or anything else lets go on fanfiction i'm bad at grammar, characterisation and many else well since in wattpad i still have a tiny bit of childish imaginations not much but a bit i tend go off in description and some of major mistakes but since i'll use every imagination but its up to you guys.****Oh and thank you alvelvnor for grammarly, and thank you guys for pointing out of my mistakes and yes you can judge a bit i'm still new to this maybe if get experience in writing then i'll show it or if got bored in wattpad hehe.****So thank you and bye bye**


	4. Quickie

**hey guys i started to write in wattpad so i give you the name lone wolf in remant(gamer oc) with the name Takeyashi or RikuLandis extra info is there and thank you again see you later~~**


	5. I'm sorry

**hey this the author i'm sorry to tell you this but this story will be cancelled for the next few days. I have been starting to write another story but this story is not quite cut out for me, I'm more into darker stories, or a bit optimistic so this story will be now cancelled.****I have a new story called The Unknown Vigilante in fanfiction just saying cause you guys will thought it will be wattpad hehe, you could point out some of my mistakes there and here so I hope you understand my reasons or not but I could give you guys some update on that new story or not so**

**BYE BYE~~ **


End file.
